Querelles de ventre
by Le Chat d'Oz
Summary: Après qu'une attaque d'orcs les a obligés à se réfugier à Foncombe, la compagnie, majoritairement composée de nains, se retrouve assise à la table des elfes. Quoi de plus délicat, pour deux peuples si différents, que de s'entendre sur les habitudes culinaires ? OS écrit pour le Secret Santa du FoF. Version revue et allégée.


Bonjour à tous et **Joyeux Noël !**

J'espère que votre ventre est plein en cette période de fêtes car nous allons causer papilles… ou presque **.**

Avant toute chose, je précise que ce petit OS a été écrit pour **precioustomomi** , dans le cadre du _Secret Santa_ , un jeu d'écriture organisé sur le FoF (Forum Francophone du site sur lequel je vous invite à venir faire un tour si vous ne connaissez pas encore).

Precioustomomi : j'espère que ce petit texte assez bon enfant te plaira. Sache qu'il m'a permis de me replonger dans l'univers de Tolkien sur lequel j'ai beaucoup écrit par le passé. Je m'y suis remise avec une certaine appréhension au départ et beaucoup de plaisir par la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous.

VERSION REVUE

 **Querelles de ventre**

Maitre Dwalïn prit l'étrange beignet fourré aux légumes entre ses doigts dodus et observa la fine pâte de blé avec circonspection.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cette nourriture pour lapin ? » grogna le nain en fronçant ses sourcils sombres et broussailleux.

En face de lui, les yeux bleus et transperçants de ses hôtes elfiques se froissèrent d'un léger courroux qui fit à peine frémir leurs paupières, tandis que la brise tiède de Foncombe faisait danser leurs cheveux blonds sur leurs épaules.

Bofur et Bombur imitèrent leur comparse et saisirent les petits friands à pleine main, faisant fi des beaux couverts en argent ouvragé qui leur avaient été disposés.

« Des croquettes molles ? » hasarda le plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés sous les ailettes déployées de son étrange bonnet.

« Des croquettes qui sentent l'herbe… » compléta le gros Bombur en écrasant le beignet entre ses doigts et faisant jaillir la compotée végétale de son enveloppe croustillante.

« La carotte ! » rectifia Ori avec fierté.

« Où est la viande ? » demanda soudain Kili, non sans une certaine angoisse dans la voix.

Un grognement collectif gagna l'assemblée des nains qui se retrouvait assise à la table des elfes en ce soir d'été, après qu'une attaque d'orcs les avait obligés à se retrancher jusqu'à Foncombe et ce, au grand soulagement de Gandalf qui avait espéré consulter la sagesse d'Elrond au sujet du périple de leur compagnie jusqu'à Erebor. Bien que réticents à l'idée de laisser les pieds rustres des nains fouler leurs terres fertiles, les elfes avaient accepté de les héberger pour une nuit. Après quelques échanges de regards farouches, la compagnie des nains, du hobbit et du magicien fut conviée à se joindre à la table d'Elrond pour le diner. Mais la rugosité des nains mêlée à la superbe des elfes rendaient la cohabitation quelque peu compliquée. Pressés de faire bonne chère pour consoler leurs ventres affamés, les guerriers nains ne s'étaient pas attendus à se heurter si violemment aux coutumes frugales et délicates des immortels. Quand trois beignets de légumes leur furent apportés au milieu des plats de fruits et de céréales cuites, ils crurent d'abord à une farce de mauvais goût.

« C'est avec ça que vous comptez remplir l'estomac des nains ? De l'herbe, des graines et des feuilles ? Nous prenez-vous pour des chèvres ? Ou bien est-ce une comédie que vous nous jouez pour nous signifier que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ? » gronda Thorïn que la méfiance rendait acerbe. Il fut très vite accompagné du reste de l'assemblée des nains, à l'exception du sage Balïn qui secouait la tête avec dépit et de Bilbon qui lorgnait ses beignets avec envie.

Les lèvres fines du capitaine des armées elfiques d'Imladris se pincèrent de colère tandis que le seigneur Elrond laissa échapper un profond soupir de lassitude face aux petites querelles qui s'annonçaient. Bilbon, qui s'était vite emparé de ses couverts, avait finalement suspendu son geste à l'écoute des protestations des nains, ne sachant plus quelle conduite tenir. Seul un elfe à la blondeur éclatante et aux yeux rieurs, installé près du hobbit, semblait s'amuser du spectacle. Lui et peut-être Gandalf, qui affichait sous sa barbe mousseuse un léger sourire faussement contrit à l'égard d'Elrond.

« Il s'agit de plats elfiques raffinés et bien plus nutritifs que vous semblez le croire. Ils vous sont servis avec cœur. N'y voyez donc aucune malice et restaurez-vous sans crainte » répondit simplement l'elfe aux yeux rieurs, avec une sincère bienveillance dans la voix. Gandalf posa sur lui un regard entendu, saluant sa vaine tentative d'apaisement des cœurs. Cet elfe répondait au nom de Glorfindel. En dépit de ses traits juvéniles et de l'éclat pétillant qui animait ses yeux clairs, il comptait parmi les elfes les plus anciens de la Terre du Milieu et, chose plutôt rare chez les ancêtres, ne semblait nullement atteint de cette aigreur arrogante qui asséchait souvent les cœurs avec l'âge et que beaucoup prenaient à tort pour de la sagesse.

« Il n'y a guère que des elfes pour se sustenter avec des racines, maugréa Dwalïn que la mauvaise foi poussait toujours plus loin dans l'exagération. Je suis sûr que même le hobbit ne voudrait pas de ces salades… »

C'est alors que tous les regards nains, elfes et magicien se tournèrent vers Bilbon qui se figea soudain, la bouche pleine et l'assiette vide. Un silence pesant traversa la large tablée de convives comme un souffle glaciale, transperçant le cœur du pauvre hobbit qui se crut pris en faute. Certes, il n'avait pu résister à l'appel du ventre mais il fallait préciser que son estomac était pratiquement vide depuis la veille au soir. La peur et le souci que lui causèrent les dernières péripéties furent si violents pour son âme si peu aguerrie qu'il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. C'est dire si les aventures ne réussissent pas aux hobbits. Mais l'hospitalité des elfes, la splendeur des paysages escarpés de Foncombe et la douceur du soleil déclinant qui caressait la table en émoi avaient doucement dénoué les entrailles de Bilbon. A présent libéré, son ventre criait sa colère d'avoir été si longtemps privé de nourriture. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. C'est alors que le silence collectif fut troublé par la déglutition difficile de Bilbon qui voulut vider sa bouche avant de tenter une explication.

« Je… Euh… Je me doute de ce que vous devez penser, tous. Mais… J'ai très faim ! Tout simplement. Et puis, ces plats nous en été chaleureusement servis. Je ne vois donc pas de raison de les refuser. D'ailleurs, vous devriez goûter, chers amis. C'est absolument délicieux ! Je vous l'assure. Je n'ai jamais mangé de légumes aussi goûteux, pas même en Comté. Un régal ! Vraiment. »

Sur ces paroles enthousiastes, les nains s'observèrent mutuellement en marmonnant dans leur barbe, visiblement confus. Gandalf laissa échapper un rire clair en direction de Bilbon qui attendait la suite avec anxiété. Ah ! Les hobbits et leur spontanéité désarmante. C'était aussi lors de moments comme celui-là que le magicien se félicitait d'avoir embarqué Bilbon dans l'aventure. Depuis longtemps, il avait constaté que la plupart des gens de ces contrées, qu'ils aient vingt ans ou dix siècles, grandissait dans la fierté de la gloire passée de leur peuple. Une fierté souvent aveugle qui pouvait engendrer des conflits sur les terrains les plus vitaux comme les plus dérisoires. Cependant, ce genre de fierté était inconnue pour les hobbits dont l'histoire était plutôt dépourvue jusqu'à présent, à point tel que beaucoup de peuples de la Terre du Milieu ignoraient jusqu'à leur existence. Ils n'avaient donc nulle gloriole dans laquelle se draper, et cette particularité leur procurait une simplicité souvent clairvoyante, que Gandalf serait tenté de rapprocher d'une certaine forme de sagesse. La sagesse de l'innocence, en quelque sorte.

« Eh bien, moi aussi j'ai faim ! conclut Balïn après quelques instants d'attente fébrile. Continuez de vous crêper la barbe si ça vous chante. » Et le nain croqua un beignet avec gourmandise, provocant l'étonnement de ses confrères. C'est alors que tous les nains se risquèrent à goûter les beignets, certains avec prudence, d'autres avec franchise, la plupart sans les couverts. Les assiettes se vidèrent en quelques secondes, au milieu des commentaires de toutes sortes.

« Pas mal. » « Bof… » « Ça ne vaut pas un bon cuisseau de chevreuil, tout de même ! »

Les elfes se détendirent, Bilbon arborait un sourire satisfait et Elrond poussa un nouveau soupir. De soulagement, cette fois-ci. A peine les auges furent-elles vidées que plusieurs plats généreux, composés de poissons grillés, de riz parfumé et de confits en tous genres, vinrent garnir la tables. Les nains écarquillèrent des yeux médusés en voyant la profusion de nourriture et leur surprise fut absolue lorsque de grandes carafes gorgées de vin furent déposées sur la table.

« Maintenant que les malentendus sont dissipés, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit » prononça le seigneur Elrond de sa voix profonde avant de se servir copieusement.

Si les nains demeurèrent un instant interdits, ils n'hésitèrent finalement pas longtemps à remplir goulument leurs auges. La table ne fut bientôt plus qu'une mêlée de mains et de bras, de plats que l'on faisait passer, dans laquelle Bilbon se jeta avec grand plaisir. La tablée se dérida doucement au son des couverts et du vin que l'on sert.

Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, Glorfindel leva le premier son verre aux invités en adressant au passage un regard complice à Thorïn, puis invita les nains à gratifier l'assemblée de récits de leur cru. Grisés par la nourriture et le vin (qui coulait en quantité du côté des nains), ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier. Le repas fut bientôt bercé de rires et d'anecdotes assez rustres qui tordaient parfois de dépit les lèvres délicates des elfes, à l'exception d'Elrond qui ne s'offusquait plus de grand-chose, de Glorfindel et de Gandalf qui riaient de bon cœur.

Bilbon se détacha un instant de l'humeur festive pour regarder les hautes falaises du pays des elfes sombrer dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit, et les petites chandelles que l'on allumait un peu partout sur les terrasses et les façades sculptées des maisons. Des lumières tremblotantes dansèrent bientôt sur toute la vallée de Foncombe, dégageant une atmosphère envoutante et presque surnaturelle qui arracha un frisson de bien-être au hobbit. Ce soir, il se sentait serein, le ventre plein et le cœur chaud, entouré d'amis de tous genres, et il oublia un instant les tourments qui l'attendaient encore.


End file.
